1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dental implant insertion set and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a dental implant insertion set which guides an insertion position of a fixture and a drilling operation for insertion of the fixture in an implant procedure, while enhancing convenience and accuracy in fixture insertion and crown coupling, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, an implant means a substitute which may replace a human tissue when the original human tissue is lost, and also means a dental implant in which an artificial tooth is implanted. In the dental implant, a fixture formed of titanium having no rejection to human body is implanted in an area of an alveolar bone, from which a tooth comes out, to replace a lost dental root, and then an artificial tooth is fixed thereon to restore a function of the tooth.
FIG. 1 is a flowchart illustrating a conventional implant procedure.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the conventional implant procedure includes primary processes s1, s2, s3 and s4 in which the fixture is implanted in the alveolar bone, and final processes s5 and s6 in which a crown is finally fixed after a period of time (3 to 6 months) while the fixture is osseointegrated with the alveolar bone.
The primary processes s1, s2, s3 and s4 includes a gum removing operation s1 of opening a part of gum from which the tooth is lost, a multi-stage drilling operation s2 of forming a bore in which the fixture is implanted, a fixture implanting operation s3, and an operation s4 of coupling a provisional crown to the implanted fixture.
Specifically, in the gum removing operation s1, the gum is removed using a tissue punch or the like, and thus the alveolar bone corresponding to a position in which the fixture is implanted is exposed. The bore for fixture implant is formed in the exposed alveolar bone through the multi-stage drilling operation s2.
At this time, the multi-stage drilling operation s2 includes an operation of forming an initial hole, an operation of expanding the hole, an operation of forming a screw thread in the hole, and an operation of removing remaining alveolar bone from the hole.
The fixture is implanted in the bore formed through the multi-stage drilling operation s2 (s3), and the provisional crown is coupled to the implanted fixture (s4), and thus the primary processes are finished.
Here, the fixture which is implanted in the bore serves as a root of an artificial tooth. Therefore, a restoring process in which the alveolar bone is osseointegrated with the fixture is rapidly and stably performed. To provide a stable coupling force between the alveolar bone and the fixture after the osseointegration, it is very important to accurately form the bore in the multi-stage drilling operation s2, and completion in formation of the artificial tooth through the dental implant is influenced by this.
At this time, the provisional crown includes a healing abutment and a cover screw. Here, the healing abutment and the cover screw are inserted into the bore for a period of time while the abutment and the crown are manufactured after the fixture is implanted in the alveolar bone, and prevent foreign substances from being introduced.
After restoration of the alveolar bone for about 3 to 6 months after the provisional crown is coupled to the fixture, the provisional crown is removed and the abutment is coupled (s5). Finally, the crown is coupled to the abutment, and the implant procedure is completed (s6).
Meanwhile, in the above-described processes, it is very difficult for an unskilled operator as well as a skilled operator to form the bore to a precise depth and in a precise direction at the position in which the fixture is implanted. Therefore, the drilling operation forming the bore is performed using a procedure guide tool called as a ‘stent’.
Here, the stent obtains a shape of the alveolar bone in a mouth through a CT scanning, and obtains shapes of the tooth and the gum through a plaster model formed by modeling a profile in the mouth. Then, the shapes are matched, and the implant procedure is planned through a simulation, and then the stent which may guide the procedure according to the plan is manufactured.
At this time, a guide hole which guides an insertion position of the fixture corresponding to the procedure plan while fixed in the mouth is formed at the stent. An inner circumference of the guide hole may rotatably support and guide an outer circumference of a drill used in forming the bore, and thus the bore may be formed to the precise depth and in the precise direction during the drilling operation.
Also, the fixture is inserted into the bore formed through the drilling operation, and a hex hole is formed in the fixture, and the provisional crown (the healing abutment/the cover screw) or a hex protrusion of the abutment is inserted and fixed into the hex hole.
The hex hole and the hex protrusion are formed in a polygonal shape for pressure dispersion, and the hex protrusion may be inserted into the hex hole at a certain angle. However, in the related art, since an arrangement angle of the hex hole in the fixture cannot be aligned constantly, an insertion angle of the provisional crown or the abutment is changed depending on the insertion angle of the fixture.
The cover screw of the provisional crown serves to prevent foods from permeating a space in the fixture, and the healing abutment serves to hold a shape of the restoring gum and also to perform a function of the cover screw. At this time, when the insertion angle of the fixture is different from the arrangement angle of the healing abutment according to the implant procedure plan, the fixture should be repeatedly inserted and withdrawn to correct the arrangement angle of the fixture. In this process, the alveolar bone may be damaged or lost, and thus a restoring period thereof is increased.
Also, a polygonal protrusion to which the final crown is coupled is formed at an upper side of the abutment, and a direction of the polygonal protrusion is changed depending on an insertion angle of the abutment. Therefore, when the final crown is manufactured, it is necessary to reflect the direction of the abutment after the insertion of the fixture, and thus an image in a patient's mouth should be additionally obtained in a state in which the abutment is coupled. Then, the abutment or the final crown should be manufactured according to the obtained image, and thus a period of time for the implant procedure is increased.